Zegar
by Vincee
Summary: Tym co kochał było ciche bicie kieszonkowego zegarka. - Dziwne to. Znowu nie mam pojęcia co dać w kategoriach;-; AkaKi i nawiązania do MuraAka.


Tym co kochał było ciche bicie kieszonkowego zegarka.

Spokojne i rytmiczne. Niezmienne, niewzruszone cokolwiek by się nie stało. Czegokolwiek _On_ by się nie dopuścił.

Zupełnie odmienne od ludzkiego serca, serce zegara wygrywa tą samą, idealną melodie, dopóty nie będzie mu dane uciszyć się na zawsze.

Bo ludzkie serce jest nieidealne. Zamiera i przyśpiesza przez niepotrzebne emocje. Jest tak łatwe w manipulacji.

Kruche i delikatne. Żałosne i odrażające.

Dlatego zawsze przebija swoim zabawkom serca, nim jeszcze zdołają ich użyć. Zmienia w piękne mechanizmy, niezdolne do strachu czy miłości.

Czasami zostaje im gniew, ale Seijuurou już nauczył się jak ukrywać szramy tak, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Właściwie to właśnie dlatego od razu polubił Murasakibare.

_Oczy bez krztyny emocji, więc serce z pewnością jest takie samo._

Szybko jednak Murasakibara został przez niego usunięty, powodował bowiem anomalie w pracy jego własnego serca. Murasakibara leży więc dwa metry pod ziemią, a rozkład obejmuje go czulej od jakiejkolwiek kochanki.

Prawda jest taka, że po przebiciu mu serca,

(pierwszy raz spostrzegł w tych oczach emocje. To było w pewien sposób piękne. Później tylko irytujące.)

jego własne błędnie funkcjonowało przez dłuższy czas.

To chyba nazywano miłością.

Po czasie stało się to dla niego obojętne. Serce Atsushi'ego nie biło, więc było popsute, a czasem nawet najzręczniejszy zegarmistrz nie jest w stanie odratować zmasakrowanego mechanizmu.

(szczególnie z siedmioma ranami kutymi, za które siedzi teraz jakiś uliczny złodziejaszek, bo _On_ jest zbyt sprytny by skończyć tak żałośnie)

Pionki, nawet te najlepsze trzeba czasem poświęcić, by uzyskać na polu bitwy lepszą perspektywę.

Na przykład - jeśli Wieża zostanie zbita, pion będzie miał szansę wypromować się na Hetmana i nagle - szach-mat!

Lecz w tym wypadku nie nastąpił „szach-mat". Hetman zignorował okazję do zakończenia gry i zbliżył się do własnego Króla, chroniąc go i zaczynając dopiero rozgrywkę, która nie będzie miała końca.

Gdy więc pewne było, że serce Akashi'ego nie będzie już w stanie się poruszyć w innym tempie

(powody już dawno zniknęły)

, jeszcze dotkliwiej spostrzegł ohydę, jaką jest człowieczeństwo.

To wszystko denerwowało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, lecz ignorował to, wiedząc że nie ważne jest to, że nie może zmienić świata, nie, dopóty świat nie mógł zmienić jego.

Jednego jednak nie potrafił znieść.

Łzy spływające bez powodu...

...uśmiech rozświetlający po chwili jego piękną twarz.

Ukazywał swe emocje bez cienia wstydu, a jego serce wygrywało melodię tak nieregularną, że ciężko ją chociaż nazwać muzyką.

Szczególnie gdy był przy _Nim._

Czemu by nie pobawić się tą piękną zabawką?

Przecież wygląda jak lalka, a lalka nie poruszy ustami, wołając o pomoc.

Prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zechce.

-Ryota.- _On_ zawsze odzywa się pewnie i spokojnie, z ciężkim do rozszyfrowania uśmiechem na twarzy. Kise podnosi pytająco głowę, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Zdecydowanie zbyt uroczego jak na kogoś kto jest w środku tak odrażający.

-Zostań na chwilę po treningu. Chcę coś z tobą omówić.- Kise potakuje entuzjastycznie głową.

_Jak pies._

Pół godziny później serce Kise bije przeraźliwie głośno, a ciało jest rozpalone. Opiera się o Akashi'ego i jęczy głośno. Jego oczy są jakby ze szkła, a policzki czerwone. Usta ma lekko rozchylone, a powolne ruchy Akashi'ego doprowadzają go do białej gorączki.

Akashi chce sprawdzić jak smakują. To nic innego od tymczasowej zachcianki, jednak serce Kise przyśpiesza na ten gest „czułości" jeszcze bardziej. Jego kręgosłup wygina się w łuk. Akashi przytula się do jego piersi, nasłuchując chaotycznego dudnienia. Ono zatrzymuje się na chwilę, a Akashi powolnym ruchem sięga po nóż ukryty w fałdach ubrania. Zaciska rękę wokół rękojeści i przygotowuje się do precyzyjnie wymierzonego uderzenia. Jest ciekawy co zobaczy w jego oczach.

Nim udaje mu się jednak wyciągnąć broń, Kise przyciska go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, szepcząc jego imię.

W tym momencie Akashi pozostawia nóż tam, gdzie się znajduje i uśmiecha wyjątkowo paskudnie. _Spaczę Cię, Ryota._

Kise oddycha głęboko i uspakaja się powoli, wciąż nie puszczając Akashi'ego.

_Staniesz się taki sam jak ja._- myśli jeszcze, zaczynając wpuszczać do żył chłopaka własną truciznę.

Przywiązanie.


End file.
